


The Bumblebee Classroom

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I have three minutes before this is technically late, M/M, andrew has a daughter, it's adorable, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew and Garrett meet at school.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Bumblebee Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 21  
> prompt: bumblebee  
> playlist:  
> ready or not - bridgit mendler  
> i don't dance (i know you can) - high school musical  
> thumbs - sabrina carpenter

“Dad, I want everyone to see my top!”

“Ally, I promise, everyone is gonna be able to see your shirt.” Andrew sighed and tried to lift his daughter into the car, but she pushed his hands away with a little giggle. Andrew sighed again.

“Can we _please_ walk? I want _everyone_ to see my shirt and you have to wear yours too!” The kid huffed dramatically.

Andrew looked down at his shirt with a frown, “But I’m already dressed.”

“Dad!” She whined, “It’s my first day! You told me you’d match with me on my first day!” 

Andrew sighed, he had promised her that they’d match for her first day of kindergarten. He let his head fall back as if asking God a question. God didn’t have an answer. 

“Alright, but if we’re late, you have to tell your teachers it’s because of you.” He stood up and waited for her to zoom in front of him on the way back into the house. He pushed the car door closed and quickly caught up with the energetic child, scooping her up and tossing her half over his shoulder. She giggled hysterically as he reached up and tickled her side. 

“Dad!” She squirmed, trying to escape the tickle monster her father had become. 

“Alright,” Andrew tossed her gently onto the couch where she sat breathing heavily, “I’m gonna go find my shirt and then _I guess_ we can walk to school.”

Ally fist-bumped the air, “Yes!”

Their tops didn’t actually match, they were both just in grey hoodies; Ally’s said imagination in a repetitive shadow font with the colors of the rainbow and Andrew’s didn’t have a pattern, but it apparently meant the world to Ally that they have similar sweatshirts. 

“Okay, little dude,” Andrew came around the corner, now wearing his hoodie, “Let’s go.”

Ally jumped up and they hit the sidewalk a second later, ready to face the day. The school wasn’t too far away and they made quick work of the trek. Andrew’s hand hung at his side so Ally could hold it, her arm having to come basically all the way up to connect their hands. 

“What do you want for dinner tonight, bub?” Andrew had plans to go for a well-needed grocery trip while Ally was in school. 

“Mac and cheese!” She bounced excitedly on her feet. 

“Alright, what about vegetables?”

“Bread!”

“Ally, that's not a vegetable.”

“I know, I just want bread.” 

Andrew shook his head at his daughter. Ally was quite the character and so much more outgoing than Andrew had ever been. He figured he had to thank his mate, Ricky for that one. Uncle Ricky always took Ally on fun adventures when Andrew had work and even though they tried to hide it, Andrew knew that they always got ice cream on said adventures. 

“I can buy rolls, but what vegetables do you want?”

“I don’t know!” She shrugged with a wide grin. Andrew looked up to see the school not too far away. He wiped his other hand on his pants. Even when Ally’s mother was still alive, Andrew had never been away from her for long periods of time, just short ones and he _always_ knew who she was with. This was apparently more nerve-wracking for him than her. 

“Alright, pop-quiz; what’s your name?”

“Alice Siwicki!”

Andrew nodded, “And what’s your favorite color?”

“Yellow!” She jumped a little, always excited about colors.

“Nice. Okay, here’s a tough one; what’s your favorite animal?”

“Oh no.” Alice’s face dropped and she thought really hard. Much to Andrew’s dismay, she was the type of child who loved every little creature and critter. She constantly brought Andrew little bugs to live in the backyard. She would then run to grab her little book of bugs and hand it to Andrew for him to find the critter and tell her what it was. If he wasn’t so creeped out by the little things she brought home, he’d find it a lot more endearing. 

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to answer that one,” Andrew conceded, “But I do want to know one person’s name when you get home, okay? When I come to pick you up, I want you to have at least one friend, okay?”

Ally nodded with a big grin to her dad, “Okay, Dad.”

The school was bustling with people trying to find their class and parents trying to meet teachers. There were signs everywhere that helped Andrew and Ally figure out where they needed to be. Ally tugged at his hand as he showed him the door with the bumblebee above it, a way for the kids to find their classroom if they couldn’t read yet or had trouble reading. 

A tall man stood outside with a big name tag that read ‘Mr. Watts’ and a light bulb went off in Andrew’s head as he remembered the letter in the mail that said that Mr. Watts was Ally’s teacher. 

When they reached the door, Ally smiled at the man as he knelt down to greet her, “Hello!”

“Hi! I’m Ally, this is my Dad!” She jumped and Andrew smiled down at her. 

“Hi, Ally!” The man seemed to match her energy which Andrew couldn’t decide was a good thing or a bad thing, “I’m Mr. Garrett! Are you excited for your first day?”

Ally jumped again, “Yes! Look! Dad even said we could wear matching shirts!” She tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt and then pointed to Andrew’s.

“That’s so cool! I bet your dad’s really awesome!”

“He is!”

Garrett laughed and bumped the fist that Ally held out to him before standing up. He addressed Andrew with the same excited smile he’s greeted Ally with, “Hello, awesome dad,” they shook hands. 

“Andrew. Nice to meet you.”

“Alright, Andrew; Ally, you guys are welcome to go in, there are name tags on the tables, and when you find her name, the folder is for you and the bag is for her.”

“Come on, Dad!” Ally tugged him into the room before he could respond to Mr. Garrett. He threw an apologetic look over his shoulder but Mr. Garrett just smiled. Andrew assumed he probably dealt with this stuff all of the time. 

The classroom was bee themed and very yellow, which made Ally very happy and excited to the point she was practically vibrating. The floor was checkered with yellow and black pieces of foam that puzzled together and there was a counter in the back that came up to about hip height on Andrew. It had a sink with a step stool and a couple of enclosures for crickets and snails. Ally squealed. 

“Ally, little dude, we’re inside we have to use inside noises.”

“Sorry!” She grinned in a way that would have the president hand her all control if he ever met her. Andrew shook his head. 

“It’s fine, bub, let’s find your name.”

It didn’t take long to find her name on one of the tables. Her seat was in front of the window and while she stared outside, Andrew sat on the floor and looked through the bag and folder. The folder was just a few basic papers for Andrew to fill out or sign, like a form about allergies or the classroom rules. The bag, however, was half-full of candy and a brand new pack of crayons. He turned around and tapped Ally’s shoulder

“Hey, little dude, Look at this!”

“That’s so cool!” She took the bag from him and dug her little hand in the bag, moving stuff around to see what all was in there. Andrew shook his head and went back to reading through everything. He was secretly glad the other parents weren’t in any rush to talk to him.

“It wasn’t my intention for you to have to sit on the floor.” Andrew looked up to find Mr. Garrett looking back down at him amused. 

“Yeah, well,” Andrew shrugged, “It’s not uncomfortable, but I think that’s mostly the foam.”

Garrett nodded, his smile seemingly unwavering, “Yeah, it is pretty soft. I was so excited to get the bumblebee this year! Last year, I was stuck with the ant and they’re so boring!”

“Oh, they change the insects?” Andrew didn’t bother to get up from the floor. Ally sat next to him in her little chair and was still digging through that bag. 

“Every year,” Garrett nodded, “Normally, they hand them out randomly, but I begged for the bee this year so they made an exception.”

“Doesn’t it get kind of exhausting changing your classroom all the time?”

Garrett shrugged, “Not really, the teachers-well, the ones that like me, at least, normally just trade their things. Hell, I mean heck, I didn’t buy this foam, I just cleaned it.”

Andrew tried not to laugh at the slip-up but he let a chuckle slip. Garrett at least had the decency to look sheepish, “Sorry.”

Andrew waved his hand, “It’s fine, I’m pretty sure Ally’s Uncles Ricky and Caleb like to drop all kinds of language and her first word was actually the S-word, so.” Andrew shrugged.

“I don’t mean to laugh, but that’s hilarious!” Garrett laughed to the point that he had to sit down as well. He leaned against the window and Andrew turned to face him. The faint thought of when the hell was he supposed to leave popped up in the back of his head but he elected to ignore it. 

“Oh, laugh all you want, it was as funny as you probably think it was.”

“Dad! There’s Tootsie Pops!” Andrew and Garrett both looked over to Ally who waved a handful of the small Tootsie Pops at them. Andrew’s face lit up.

“Ooh! I’m so taking one of those, they’re my favorite!”

Ally held them close to her chest, “No!” 

“Awe, come on!” Ally just shook her head. Andrew sighed, “You hurt me, little dude. I’m wounded.”

Garrett laughed, “Don’t worry, Andrew. I have a whole bag of the big Tootsie Pops; you can grab some when you head out.”

Andrew smiled widely before turning and sticking his tongue out at his daughter. Ally giggled hysterically before sticking her own tongue out at him. Andrew gasped, bringing his hand to his chest in mock offense. He didn’t say anything, just turned to the side and refused to look at her. 

“No, Dad!” Ally jumped out of her chair and placed herself in her father’s lap, giving him as much of a hug as she could with her little arms that didn’t quite go all the way around him, “I love you, I’m sorry!” She laughed, knowing he wasn’t actually offended. 

“I love you too, little dude.” He kissed the top of her head and hugged her back. 

“Awe!” They both turned to Mr. Garrett. Andrew looked down at Ally.

“How about you go say hi to one of the other kids?”

“Okay!” Ally rushed off and Andrew watched her go with a smile and a shake of his head. 

“She’s a wonderful kid, you and her mother did a great job.” 

“Thank you. I’m afraid there’s no mother in the picture though.”

“Oh, well, I bet she’d be proud.”

“You know, most people say sorry, it’s refreshing not to hear it.” Andrew decided against mentioning the fact that Ally’s mother wanted nothing to do with their daughter after she discovered that Andrew wasn’t going to get back together with her just because they had a child together. She died a few days later due to a complication the doctors hadn't caught during Ally’s birth. 

“I know the sorrys can get a little frustrating when that’s all people have to offer.” Garrett shrugged. 

“Thank you, “Andrew smiled at the man. Something clattered across the room and they both turned. Garrett focused on the tub of markers that spilled everywhere, Andrew focused on the fact that he appeared to be the only parent still in the room. He flushed a little and stood up with Garrett. They picked the markers up together with a little help from Ally and the kid she’d been talking to, Ava. 

“Thank you so much, guys!” Garrett turned to them when all the markers were off the floor. Ally and Ava smiled up at him before rushing off somewhere. 

“I guess I should get going,” Andrew wiped his palms on the sides of his pants. Garrett nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess I do have to, like teach kindergarten and stuff.”

Andrew laughed, “Alright, I guess I’ll see you when I come to pick her up.” He threw his thumb over his shoulder and in Ally’s general direction.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Garrett shook Andrew’s hand before stalking off to go talk to some of his new students. Andrew walked over to Ally. 

“Alright, little dude, give me a hug.” He knelt down a little bit and then got tackled by his daughter, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Bye, Dad!”

“I’ll be back to pick you up later, okay?” Ally nodded and let go. Andrew grabbed the folder he’d left on the floor and held up the bag. 

“Bub, do you want me to take this, or do you want to bring it home?”

“Can I bring it home?”

“Of course. I’m heading out now, love you!”

“Love you, Dad!” She waved excitedly. 

Andrew was only a few paces out of the door before Mr. Garrett called for him, “Andrew!” Garrett handed him a handful of Tootsie Pops with a smile, “Here”.”

“Oh my god! Thank you! I thought you were kidding.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” They laughed at each other. 

“I wasn’t kidding either, these really are my favorites, so thank you!” Garrett waved goodbye and Andrew waved back with a handful of Tootsie Pops.


End file.
